


Together We Are

by allysonandrews1982 (FonzFan82)



Category: Poetry - Fandom
Genre: Poetry, Spiritual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 07:17:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4597716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FonzFan82/pseuds/allysonandrews1982
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title based on my Nazarene church's motto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together We Are

Family  
Friends  
Christ followers  
Believers  
Worthy  
Husbands  
Wives  
Children  
Faithful  
Spiritual  
Lovers  
Powerful  
Saved  
Sinners  
Missionaries  
Disciples  
Redeemed  
Taxpayers  
Trusting  
Praying


End file.
